


All of my firsts

by nkbanban



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkbanban/pseuds/nkbanban
Summary: Madara, who's entered his last year of High School, thinks back to the first time he's met Hashirama and the development of their relationship.The boy was supposed to be his rival.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	All of my firsts

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, enjoy.

It happened when Madara changed schools in fourth grade, that he met Hashirama for the first time, he was in a parallel class. He was annoyed by the boy, his odd clothes and hair and his changing moods irritated him, but worst of all Madara underestimated him. The boy was smart and his grades always just a bit better than his own, after realizing that, he declared Hashirama his rival, but it was more of a friendship, one that he denied in front of others. With the years fate kept them close and he was almost relieved when he saw that Hashirama choose the same middle school and high school as him. They joined the kendo club and besides rivalling in grades and sports they let their hair grow out. Their fathers detested their friendship, all for the stupid reason of working at competing businesses in high positions. Madara simply didn't give a shit and his father gave up talking to him about it at some point.  
It became a daily habit for Madara to hop on the carrier of Hashiramas bicycle and let himself be carried home. Not his home, Hashiramas. After school they did their homework together, ate and played video games until it was dark only then Madara went off.

The last year of high school started and a heat wave hit the city in mid July. That was when Madara found himself laying on his side in Hashiramas bed, the other behind him facing his back, and he knew that because his breath had moved a strand of hair onto his ear. They often shared the bed for a nap. The curtains were closed, but the room was heated up anyway.

Why the hell didn't Hashirama already get a fucking fan? He cursed at himself for his decision to come with Hashirama after school. Madara was awake, he wasn't tired to begin with, just lazy. But getting up now would only cause him to sweat more, so he stayed. Behind him Hashirama shifted and put an arm around his waist, nothing new, his friend liked to be close, he liked body contact. Then Hashirama shifted again and Madara felt something pressing against his backside.  
“Don't shove your cock on me!” He hissed at him. It's not like he's never seen Hashiramas cock, when they were fourteen Madara brought a porn magazine over and they started to wank at it together, weirdly enough it wasn't awkward at all. That the sight of Hashiramas hard penis was more erotic than any boobs or butts he saw in the pictures, well he ignored it. Over the years they became friends that occasionally wanked together, nothing about it was weird.

“Can't we just jerk off? It's been a while, I've been horny all day Madara.” Annoyed at his friends bluntness Madara turned to lay on his back and faced Hashirama. For a small moment he forgot what he wanted to say and suddenly Hashirama pressed his lips to his own. Even this wasn't their first kiss, a year ago they somehow stumbled upon the topic and discovered that neither of them had experienced their first kiss yet. Then they tried it out. Back then Madara knew he liked it too much to be normal, it aroused him, so they did it only a few times after that, one time when they were secretly drunk from the old bottle of sake Madara had stolen from his father.  
The lips moved and Madara found himself responding to them, if Hashirama was hard already it would be alright for him to get hard too. The blood rushed down to his groin and he moaned into the kiss when Hashirama started to thrust his tongue inside.

This time it felt different between them. Both were aroused, not from looking at any obscene pictures or videos, but because of their proximity, what they did with their mouths, how Hashirama pushed his erection against Madaras hip and his thigh brushed at Madaras erection.  
“Fuck..” Hashirama breathed when he let go for a moment. Wondering if the other wanted to stop Madara remained silent, but then Hashirama got rid of his shirt. Madara propped up on his elbows and Hashirama reached out to open the buttons of his shirt. The heat, it was the heat he reasoned and pushed off his sticky shirt then.  
For a moment Hashirama just looked at him, perhaps waiting for an insult or for Madara to punch him? He smiled then and straddled his lap, their bulges touching. Still amazed about what was just happening between them Madara said nothing. Hashirama leaned down, his long silky hair falling on Madaras chest, then they kissed again. This time both groaned into it and Hashirama began moving his hips. The length of their erections brushed constantly. When Madara calmed down a little and started to enjoy the situation fully he raised his hand to pull his friends hair to one side, the other let go of his lips then, but still hovered over Madaras face.  
“I want you.” He whispered and Madaras heart leapt, he blinked and felt heat spreading over his cheeks. Their eyes locked and again and he was unable to speak, overwhelmed, eventually he gave the slightest nod.

With that Hashirama sat up and worked his pants open and pulled them down along with his underwear. Then he did the same for Madara. It felt not weird, but natural. The whole development it felt good, it was good to be with Hashirama in that way.  
Because he was closer to it Madara opened the drawer of the nightstand. When they jerked off together they always shared the lube. With a shy smile Hashirama grabbed it from Madaras hand and applied some on his hand when he straddled Madara once more. Hashiramas balls touched Madaras penis and still it was a good, no, the best feeling. He was excited and nervous about the next step, but doing this with Hashirama was so comforting and he knew he didn't want to share his first time with anyone else.

With a last adjustment of his position Hashirama first took his own penis then Madaras in his hand. Both hissed at the sensation, then Hashirama started to rub them together, it was no wonder that his best friend knew which movements Madara liked best.  
“So good.” Finally slipped from Madaras mouth and Hashirama increased the speed for a bit. The sight in his lap made Madara groan, how their erections rubbed against one another, nothing separating them. Their pink heads flushed together, Madara reached out and put his own hand on them. Hashirama let go, and gave Madara the freedom to touch and feel for himself. Then he began pumping them. It didn't escape him when Hashiramas slick hand disappeared behind him and a look at his face told Madara, that, yes, the other just prepared himself to be fucked. With his free hand Madara started to stroke at his friends abdomen and his hips. It was beautiful to see him like this. He was beautiful, always.  
Then Hashiramas arm moved, it was clear: They were really going to do it and nothing was wrong about it.

“I think I'm ready, Madara are you-do you-”  
“Yes, let's do it. You and me Hashirama.” A final kiss.  
Madara released Hashirama from his grip when he moved up. With his hand he steadied his erection at the base. Hashirama lowered himself until he could feel his tip pressing against the muscle ring. With all the lube it slowly went in without much of resistance, then Hashirama stopped, his face was in pain it seemed.  
“Does it hurt?” Madara asked and needed all his strength not to thrust into the heat around his tip. Fuck! It felt so amazing.  
“Wait, it's a little weird.” Madara nodded and began stroking his friends cheek, then his shoulders, arms. There was no going back now and he was happy, happy that in the end it was Hashirama. All along.  
Then Hashirama lowered himself fully and a loud moan escaped Madara, a moment later Hashirama started to move up and down slowly, he was still getting used to it. With a strong grip on his hips Madara supported the other and it wasn't long until Hashirama started to enjoy it, let Madara set up a faster pace and finally thrust into him. Harder, more and faster. Their sounds filled the room. Soon Madara felt he was close, so he reached for Hashiramas cock to stroke him in the same rhythm they were fucking with. Finally, before he was about to come he wanted to pull out, but Hashirama slammed down on him again, he wanted Madaras cum inside. At the thought Madaras orgasm washed over him, it felt better than doing it himself so much better to do it, to share it with his best friend.  
Hashirama followed shortly after, with a low moan he came all over Madaras stomach.

After that both lay down side by side for a while. Their breaths returned to normal, the stickiness of their body fluids and sweat still present.  
“Madara.”  
“Hashirama.” They looked at each other and Madara hoped that they had the same thoughts and feelings about this. This time it was his turn to make the first step.  
“Let's be together. A couple.” Hashirama kissed him softly and chuckled.  
“Aren't we together already? You confessed your love to me when we had the sake and then I said let's get married.” Madaras eyes widened. Yes, now he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. English not being my mothertongue has stopped me from publishing in the past.  
> But I really wanted to share something I can imagine happening with those two if they lived in our world.


End file.
